Takedown Suit
History The Takedown suit is a mystical artifact that has been passed down from person to person for centuries. It is known to single-handedly turn the tides of battles in major events. It has been in the hands of the most evil beings and the most righteous. The Takedown suit doesn't just choose anyone, it chooses people who intend to use it's power to change the world drastically (good or bad), it will not bond with someone who intends to use it for a few times, it seeks out people it will become a part of. Appearance In it's most natural form, the Takedown suit is a small green blob. It can easily be confused for a booger. When it is bonded with a another person, the appearance changes based on the user. The appearance changes based on the user's perception of intimidation, so the suit will look completely different if worn by Alvaro. Powers The Takedown suit is like a symbiote, it morphs over the human body the same way the symbiote would over eddie brock, but the Takedown suit doesn't have a mind of it's own, it's completely controlled by the user and is "permanently" merged with the user until they die or until their passion to change the world is gone. * Shape-shifting/Morphing: The Takedown suit will be mentally linked with the wearer, they will be able to morph on/off any part of the suit at will. For example, when wearing the suit, if they wanted to show someone their face, there is no need in taking it off, you just have to use your mental link with it to morph just the mask off. In addition to that, the Takedown suit can mimic any type of clothing, as long as it doesn't aid in combat situations (since it would defeat the purpose of it's natural intimidation state), so there is really no need to take it off. * Projectile Catching: The Takedown suit has a magical power that renders it immoble against the common thug. Depending on what time period you're in, the suit will morph out tiny hands to catch the projectiles of the most common thug. So in Houston's case, bullets, in a previous time period it was arrows and bolts. In the future it could be lasers. So that means when wearing the Takedown suit, Houston doesn't have to worry about bullets, the suit will automatically catch them (though Houston will manually have to take them off.) * Regenration: The suit can be destroyed unless every part of it is destroyed at once, otherwise it's capable of regeneration. That also means that any limited equipment that is used (like throwing knives) can be regenerated after use, allowing the user with unlimited supply. Equiptment Depending on the user and the time period the equipment of the suit varies heavily. * The Golden Weapon: The golden weapon is part of the suit, so it can be morphed on an off, allowing the user to basically hide a weapon. This golden weapon is always stays with the suit, but the weapon type varies per user. The weapon chosen is the user's most proficient weapon, meaning that Houston's best weapon is a scimitar. Houston's Equiptment Houston has two pockets in his pants, one that contains throwing knives and another that contains combat knives. His right hand contains a compartment that holds a grappling gun type device that he can use to reel enemies in or swing around in. Weaknesses When the suit catches projectiles, they need to be manually taken off, doing so requires ripping it off, leaving the part(s) of the body under the suit exposed before it regenerates. If to many bullets are caught by the suit, for example, if Houston where to go face to face with a machine gun and all the bullets cover his body, it could weigh him down, plus he would have to rip all of those bullets off, leaving his entire body exposed. Lack of oxygen (not from the user) from the area surrounding the suit can cause it to shrivel and morph off the user. __FORCETOC__